We Must All Grow Up Some Day
by Blueezy
Summary: Ch. 2 Up! Waiting, Ino counted each day until the designated two years was up. The autumn of the second year was supposed to gurantee Shikamaru's return but.........Shikaino
1. Parting

I have completely revise, rewritten, and lengthened this chapter. The original snippet was just to see if anyone would actually read this fic. Shikamaru and Ino do not belong to me and I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
Otanoshimi ni kudasai

* * *

Ch.1 Parting....  
  
She knew she should be happy.....happy for him...happy for their entire team...but instead, all she could do was stare at his chuunin vest with hunger in her heart and jealousy in her eyes. She knew she was being totally unfair and completely irrational but she couldn't help herself. She had wanted, scratch that, still wants to become a chuunin. Becoming a chuunin was a stepping-stone to the next level in her course of life.  
  
She had her life all planned out. First, she would enter the ninja academy and graduate with flying colors. Then, as a genin, she'll become stronger and succeed in the chuunin exam. After a year or two of being a chuunin, she'll become a jounin and be one of the most powerful female ninja, no, one of the most powerful ninja out of all of them. Originally, that was the ultimate goal in her life's plan, that is, until Sasuke came into the picture. Now, she wants to become a jounin so she could get Sasuke's attention. As a jounin, she'll finally catch Sasuke's eyes and then they'll get married and have kids and live happily ever after. That was how she saw her life should be lived. She never predicted that she would have such a setback in her plans. It never occurred to Ino that she might fail at something. Out of all people, she never suspected that Sakura would be the one she'd lose to.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Shikamaru had noticed Ino's strange expression but at the moment, couldn't be bothered to make a comment. His sixth sense was telling him that Ino was displeased but over what he didn't know. From the way she was staring at his vest, he suspected it had something to do with his promotion. But if that were the case, he would be very confused, because when she first saw him wear the vest that was forced upon him, she had the brightest smile on her face. He was positive that she was happy for him. But as she watched him, her expression changed gradually. The longer she scrutinized his vest, the darker her visage became. It was making him uncomfortable because her glazed stare seemed to make his vest tighten oppressively around his body, making it hard to breath. He wanted to take off the vest but Asuma wouldn't let him. Hell, he didn't even want to come to this troublesome party. If only they didn't insist on celebrating his rise in status.  
  
Asuma had wanted to celebrate the moment he received news of his advancement but it was impossible due to the uproar in the village over "the only genin to get promoted". So for the first month, Shikamaru was unable to see the group at all for he was too busy hiding from admirers and curious neighbors. Then when things quieted down, he found himself forced to undergo a three-month long strenuous crash course designed to improve his physical fitness so once again, the party was postponed. After a while, when things finally started to have some semblance of normality, Ino and Asuma quickly gathered the team and roped him into this little get- together.  
  
"Mendokusee I knew I shouldn't have shown up", Shikamaru complained grumpily. 'Especially since Ino is looking so dangerous.' He added mentally.  
  
Chouji too, had noticed Ino's odd swing in mood and willingly relinquished his bag of chips to her guardianship in hopes of cheering her up.  
  
"Naa Ino...is there...something you wanna talk about?" Chouji asked as he nudged the bag of chips into her limp hands, "Oi....."  
  
Ino slowly came out of her trance. She slowly looked down and noticed for the first time that she was holding Chouji's bag of chips.  
  
"Ah hahahaha", she laughed nervously and handed the chips back to Chouji. "I'm on a diet." She told him.  
  
Asuma rolled his eyes and took another deep drag on his cigarette. Chouji gave her a miserable look. "Ino, you're fine the way you are. You don't need a diet..." He told her.  
  
"YES I DO!" She exploded without warning. "I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO BECOME A CHUUNIN SO THE ONLY CHANCE I HAVE AT CATCHING SASUKE'S EYES IS TO BE BEAUTIFUL AND SKINNY AND-" Her ranting was cut off mid-speech by a softly spoken lazy drawl.  
  
"You might have become a chuunin if your body wasn't weak from starvation."  
  
Everyone looked at the dark-haired boy on the floor who was lying on his side with his back facing them. His body didn't shift but it was obvious it was he who said that. Asuma, sensing the impending altercation, quickly stood up.  
  
"Wellll" he breathed out the smoke in his lungs, "I think I'll drop in on Kurenai sensei...er....because...that....er...Kiba is a rough one. Maybe I could uh...drop in..to....uh...train them..and......" Asuma jabbered ineffectively. Eventually, He gave up trying to cover up his obvious crush on Kurenai and disappeared in a puff of nin smoke.  
  
Chouji quickly took a few steps towards the disappearing nin smoke, "Senseiiii zurui! How could you escape all by yourself!?"  
  
Meanwhile, Ino was too preoccupied with her rapidly rising rage- fueled chakra to notice Asuma's absence. "Shiiiiiikaaaaamaaaaruuuuuuuu!" Her voice trembled with anger.  
  
And the Nara boy still laid there with his entire body soft and relaxed. Ino raised her fist and slammed it down at Shikamaru's head.  
  
"Ino no! you'll kill him!" Chouji called out. He had noticed how Ino's chakra had gathered in her arm without her conscious effort. A chakra enhanced punch is nothing to joke about. 'She really IS pissed this time.' His mind panicked.  
  
By the time Ino had noticed the strength behind her punch, it was too late. She tried to stop herself but the momentum kept her going. All of a sudden, everything stopped. Without her noticing, there was an iron grip on her wrist and her punch was halted.  
  
Shikamaru was no longer lying on the floor. She turned her head to see who had grabbed her and saw him standing next to her. His body was slouched in his usual slack position with one hand in his pocket. His other hand was still maintaining a strong but careful grip on her wrist. The speed he had used was imperceptible to her senses.  
  
"Shika....maru?" Ino said with awe in her voice as she stared at him wide eyed in surprise. 'Since when has Shikamaru gotten so fast?' she thought.  
  
Shikamaru didn't turn his head to look at her but he did let go of her arm. He stared straight ahead with his perpetual frown on his face.  
  
"And that's why you're not chuunin" he told her. Shikamaru tucked his other hand into his pocket as he strolled out of the room nonchalantly.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Shikamaru was in his room contemplating his life while he packed necessary possessions into his bag. He was thinking about his current situation and decided he didn't like it at all. It was both troublesome and discomforting.  
  
It wasn't until recently that he realized how important she was to him. At first, her presence was merely annoying, until, without him realizing, she had permeated herself throughout his life so insidiously that she was now an inextricable part of his being. Shikamaru never thought he would catch himself missing her incessant chatter even while he watched the clouds. It felt strange, to not have her around to boss him about. But ever since 'the incident', she's been absent from his life. If he were still a genin, he would get to see her when they're being trained by Asuma. Unfortunately for him, being a chuunin entailed a different kind of training. He rarely got to join his team in exercises anymore. It goes to show how one never knows how good he's had it until everything changes.  
  
Shikamaru looked at the mission slip in his hand and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It was a complicated mission requiring skill and tact. It wasn't one of those 'charge and demolish' kind of mission that were suitable for the brawny but not very brainy kind of ninja. And worst of all, it was a two-year long kind of mission.  
  
He supposed he should be flattered by the amount of confidence the Hokage had in him but he couldn't see it as anything other than troublesome. He didn't want a two-year long information-gathering mission that required him to live in an enemy village. He was too young for such a mission but that was precisely why he was chosen. A child is less noticeable, especially one with drab features such as his. And unlike Sasuke and Neji, he lacked the strength in chakra that might tip off an experienced fighter. What really made Tsunade-sama decide he was perfect for the missions was his precocious mind. You can send a kid to a village and have him spy, but how many twelve-year olds knew what to look for?  
  
He raised the paper to his face and re-read the conditions of the mission and sighed yet again. Knowing his luck, he'd part unhappily from Ino and his family then end up getting himself killed in enemy territory. When he showed his parents the mission slip, he knew from their eyes that they wanted him to refuse it. What they didn't realize was he already tried to do that. The Godaime Hokage had taken him into her office and explained to him the importance of this mission to Konoha in a way that he couldn't refuse. He wasn't allowed to refuse. Shikamaru let himself sigh one more time.  
  
He never wanted to be an exceptional ninja. For some unknown reason, the adults had managed to see the genius in him that he tried so hard to hide. Fate had decided to screw him over and before he knew it, he who loved anonymity so much was the center of Konoha's attention. But that wasn't right. It wasn't want he wanted. He was supposed to go through life as a plain ninja without much dangerous missions. Shikamaru only meant to earn enough to survive. That was all he needed. Luxuries were too troublesome for him.  
  
Shikamaru scratched his cat under its chin with his fingers. "I'll see you in two years cat." He told his pet. "If your food dish gets empty, go find mom, not dad. He'll be too lazy to feed you. He's too lazy to feed himself. That's why he also goes to mom when he's hungry."  
  
His eyes started to get that faraway look as he thought of something that made his lips curl back in a soundless sneer. "How dare Ino get mad at me for becoming a chuunin." He thought furiously. She had no idea about the sacrifices and the difficulty of it all. It wasn't all about the glory of the chuunin vest. If that was all she thought being a chuunin was about, he was glad she didn't make it. Ino wasn't mature enough for it yet, which, in his opinion, was great. Unlike him, she had the chance to enjoy childhood. Even without his new chuunin responsibilities, he can never be a real child. Not when he knew so much and understood what should be beyond his comprehension. Being a genius kind of sucks sometimes.  
  
Shikamaru felt mature at the moment. Too mature. From outside his window, he could hear the sounds of children playing in the streets. He was never one of those children. Instead, he's always preferred solitude and intellectual exercises over childish antics. He walked to his bookshelf and took out the heavy volume of Sun-Tzu's Art of War and opened it up to a special page. From between the pages, he took out a picture of team ten in their younger days, before they were even team ten. In the picture, Ino was smiling beautifully without a care on her mind. She had her arms slung over his and Chouji's neck and they had to bend over because of her hold. Even though he was scowling in the picture, he actually liked it a lot. He liked it enough to hide the picture in a book he knew no one other than him would read. For a brief illogical moment, he considered taking the picture with him on his mission as a form of comfort before he quickly squelched the idea. There was nothing like sentimentality to blow a ninja's cover. He didn't need anything that might reveal his true background with him.  
  
He took his light backpack and walked down the stairs. His father was already waiting there, struggling to keep a grin that didn't reach his eyes on his face. His mother was there too. From the puffiness of her eyes, he knew she had cried. Now what? What was he supposed to say to them? Bye mom, by dad, See you in two years if I'm still alive?  
  
Shikamaru continued to walk until he was standing between them. He looked up and scratched his head. "Mendokusee na.." he declared in a bored tone, "This is such a pain." Nothing like a catch phrase to break the tension, right?  
  
His mom laughed tearfully and hugged him while his hair was ruffled by his father's heavy hand. When his mother let go of him, she stuck a large pack into his hands.  
  
"I made you something for the road." She said. "I made enough for you and the jounin's you'll be traveling with." She ended with a sniffled.  
  
"Make me proud son. But don't be a hero." His father added.  
  
Shikamaru gave his parents the cocky smirk he often wore. "You guys didn't make a son who was hero material."  
  
&&&&&  
  
After putting up with more patting and hugging than a kid could ever endure, he was finally on the road. Shikamaru walked slowly behind his two jounin companions. He didn't know their names and had never seen them around the village before. They were young, probably newly promoted jounins. Shikamaru guessed it was because any of the more experienced ninjas would be too easily recognized. He knew their only role in this mission was to act as his parents. From his careful assessment, he concluded that they were not especially strong jounins. They were borderline jounins, the kind that narrowly passed the test. He only knew the names they were supposed to use for the next too years. The woman, "mom", was to be called Yoshiko. It was a nice, reliable, and common sort of name. The man, or he should say "dad", took on the identity of Masao. It was a nice traditional male name, the kind a man with a family of three would have.  
  
Their walk down the road was uneventful. It wasn't until he noticed the lack of human voices that Shikamaru remembered this was only the second time in his life that he's left Konoha. The first time was to drag that bastard Uchiha's ungrateful ass home. Upon this realization, he couldn't resist himself and had to turn and look at the village of his birthplace. The broad gates of Konoha no Sato looked too far away.  
  
He hadn't told much of anyone that he was leaving or the nature of his mission. Only that he had a mission when people asked. This was the way he liked to handle his business. But for some reason, he felt unsettled. In the back of his mind, his unconscious was screaming at him to take care of his unfinished business before leaving because it might be his last chance. His footsteps stopped when the lurking thought rose into the conscious part of his mind. Ino didn't know he had this mission. He should tell her. She probably wouldn't care but it didn't feel right to not let her know. Of course he could always leave it to Chouji to tell her but it would probably be better if it came from him.  
  
"Sorry.....could you give me some time?"  
  
The two jounin turned around and looked at him.  
  
"There is something very important I have to do before I leave." Shikamaru explained.  
  
And then the pair scowled at him. Obviously they didn't think a mere chuunin brat should be allowed on such a mission.  
  
"I'm really sorry," he apologized, "I'll be back in fifteen minuets. Just wait for me." Before the jounins could reply, he turned around and ran back towards the village.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Ino was breathing raggedly as she walked back to the flower shop. When Chouji told her the unbelievable news, she had ran around in a fit of panic trying to find Shikamaru. First, she ran to all his favorite cloud watching spots. Then, she jogged tiredly to all his favorite napping spots. Eventually, she remembered that she should've visited his house as her first destination and ran there with renewed vigor.  
  
When she knocked on the door, she prayed that Shikamaru hadn't left yet. She was let down when his parents answered door. The expression on their faces confirmed her fear. She was too late. Ino turned away from his house and walked away forlornly with her ears unhearing when Shikamaru's parents called out to her. She was too late and she was such a butt to him before he left. She was dragging herself back into her family's flower shop like a girl defeated when she was greeted by Shikamaru who was behind the counter.  
  
"Ino, where were you? I looked everywhere!" he said worriedly as he ran out from his spot.  
  
"What are you talking about? I looked everywhere for YOU." She told him.  
  
"I have a mission," he cut in impatiently, "it's a long one."  
  
"I know!" she replied. "Chouji already told me! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"  
  
Shikamaru scowled at her. "You were ignoring me, remember?"  
  
"Well of course I was!" she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You were such an ass! But I would've put my cold shoulder treatment on hold for such an important news!"  
  
"Well," he scratched his head. "I have to go now so bye." Ino grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.  
  
"What? That's it?!" she yelled at him.  
  
He turned to give her a confused look. "What else am I supposed to do?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"How about a little detail?!" she yelled at him. Her anger stemmed from worry.  
  
"That's classified and you know that." He growled back.  
  
The mood between them changed when Ino started to look upset. She released her bruising grip and let go from his arm. "I'll miss you....." her eyes looked away. Ino didn't like how she was acting. She felt vulnerable.  
  
Shikamaru felt uncomfortable with her admission also. "You didn't seem to miss me when you ignored me for a whole month." He replied acridly. 'I am such a fool', he thought to himself, 'I really am an ass.'  
  
True to his calculation, Ino was angry again. "Well fine! If you're going to be this way I'm NOT going to miss you! Leave for ten years for all I care! In fact, never come back if you want!" The moment the words left her mouth, she regretted it.  
  
Shikamaru slouched his shoulders and grinned at her. He knew she didn't mean it. In fact, the extent of her anger proved how much she cared. "Look," he said. "It's really not as big of a deal as Chouji made it out to be. All I have to do in my mission is to act like a normal kid and meanwhile, keep an eye out for useful information that can be of use to our village. That's all. Not a big deal. Besides, I'm going with two jounin so its not like I'll be alone." He tried his best to comfort her.  
  
Ino seemed to be suspicious as she regarded him with her crystalline blue eyes. Although she probably didn't believe him, she fulfilled her role and pretended that she did by nodding at him smilingly. "Bring me back something nice ok?" she told him.  
  
"What's 'something nice'?" he asked. How was he supposed to know what girls liked.  
  
"Just something nice!" she raised her voice.  
  
"Hai hai I get it. Ke..mendokusee." He stuck his hands into his pocket and looked off to the side. "Well I gotta go now." He checked the time, "I told them I'd be back in a fifteen minutes and it's already been twenty."  
  
Ino wrung her hands nervously. She wanted to do something to let him know that she cared about him and is worried for his safety but at the same time, she didn't want to come off sappy like the girlfriend of a departing soldier. "Um......don't get killed, lazy bum." She said.  
  
"I don't plan to." He answered, knowing the message behind the simple line.  
  
"Well....bye then..." Ino was reluctant.  
  
"Yea, see ya." Shikamaru slung his bag over his shoulder.  
  
And that was how they parted.

  
  
TBC (When I have time that is, whew)

* * *

Zurui: Cunning, sly  
  
Mendokusee: troublesome 


	2. Went Missing But I'll Be Back

I apologize if this chapter isn't that great. I'm exhausted and its 2 a.m in the morning. Lets just hope its readable cuz right now, I have no idea what I wrote. Sorry for taking so long with this update. The thing with me is, I get more ideas than I know what to do with and I'm usually too lazy to write it down immediately. If I could write fics telepathically, I'd have soo much fics. I'm just too lazy to sit down at the computer and diligently type it all up.  
  
For those of you reading Gambare Shikamaru and wondering to yourself why I'm updating this fic instead of that one.....well.... its cuz I'm too lazy to write a lemon right now. BIIDA!  
  
If the series Naruto belonged to me, I'd be living in a tropical paradise with a harem of bishonens entertaining me.

* * *

Ch. 2 Went Missing But I'll Be Back  
  
From somewhere in the far distance, a muffled rumbling of thunder reverberated throughout the land like the harbinger of rainfall that was to deluge the earth below. Nowhere in Konoha, could a ray of sunshine be seen reflecting off the surface of the land beneath the endless heaven. The comforting light that was the sun, could do nothing but cede the sky to the moisture-laden rain clouds that left no space uncovered. Dark and heavy, these ominous masses of concentrated vapor rolled across the vast space above—bringing with it, the humid taste of rain that was heavy in the air.  
  
The atmosphere was still. Nature was at a state of calmness as the rolls of clouds loomed quietly overhead, lurking. During this period of uneasy serenity, animals and insects fled to their unknown hideouts for refuge from the rainstorm that was soon to come. Humans were of no exception. Ino was glad to have the safety of the flower shop.  
  
She waited somberly in the cheerily lit room for the clouds to break and release the downpour of their absorbed dampness. Forced indoors by the dangerous weather and bound to the counter by her duty to her family's business, Ino let the seconds on the clock tick by as she sat pointlessly on her tall stool. Without any interference from the sounds of bustling activity, the normally imperceptible ticking of that clock filled the room with its steady rhythm. It was times like this that Ino finds herself to be too introspective for her taste.  
  
Why did the gray and cheerless condition outside cause the thoughts of him to arise? Perhaps it was because the adjectives closely associated with stormy weathers also suited him. It seemed like Shikamaru and the clouds were painted in the same color spectrum. Like each other, they were both black—such that was the color of Shikamaru's eyes and hair, which was similar with the color of dreary clouds that hung heavily in the sky—and white—like the paleness of his skin, and the color of the feeble light that barely shone through the cloud covered sky. Gray and gloomy, Shikamaru wore on his body an outfit that was in the colors of a nubilous sky.  
  
But their melancholy pigmentation wasn't the only relationship between the antisocial boy and the unfriendly tempest. No, they were linked to each other through the uniting ties of similar characteristics. Ino had never expressed this opinion to anyone before but she had always thought of Shikamaru as a strong person with many untapped potential. Although Shikamaru was always the first to advocate running away in the face of danger, she saw in him a latent strength that lurked within his lazy soul. And like the thunderstorm, his mana festers innocuously until necessity forced the power to be unleashed.  
  
Outside, a mist of thin rain started to streak down from the darkly clouded sky. Soon, Ino knew, the soft rainfall would be replaced with faster falling and heavier drops of water.  
  
A lone Cosmos flower lay on the counter in front of her, looking lonely and neglected. This particular bloom wasn't among the rest of the Cosmoses for sale because it wasn't in perfect condition. Its tender pink petals had missing patches and lightly browned bruises from eager insects that fed on the last vegetations of autumn before winter came. Normally, these imperfect blossoms were tossed as trash because no one would think to buy them but for some reason, Ino had kept it.  
  
Her fingers stroked the marred petals of the unwanted flower. Although it wasn't as radiant as the rest of the Cosmoses from her family's garden, its fresh aroma was more alluring. It was like the flower was trying to compensate for its less than stellar appearance.  
  
The rhythmic tapping of tiny raindrops against the window increased its tempo steadily. Before Ino knew it, the rain was coming down in torrents. The light drizzle from before had changed into a heavy downpour in only a few mere seconds. Coming down hard, the roof hummed with the pattering of the furious rain. Heavy raindrops shattered against the window before cascading down the glass like a waterfall, which blurred the view completely and kept Ino from seeing the world outside the flower shop.  
  
Fall storms were always this treacherous with it's infamous bolts of lightening that snaked throughout the crevices of black clouds—burning inferno-white against its bleak backdrop.  
  
It was during this season, two years ago, that Shikamaru left the village. By now, the time requirement of his mission was fulfilled, which meant he would be back any day—maybe even today. Possibly, he was already in the village and on his way to the flower shop to say 'hi'.  
  
Ino trained her eyes to the door expectantly and waited. Her fingers that were petting the Cosmos flower started to unconsciously pinch the plant, injuring it further with her anxious movements.  
  
Five minutes passed. From the window, a flash of light flickered dazzlingly before the thunder that followed gave an impressive roar then faded to a dragged out rumbling.  
  
Ten minutes passed. The pitter-patter of the pelting rain, like the hooves of a million miniature horses, made the entire room vibrate with its toneless tapping.  
  
Then finally, the minute hand on the clock counted that fifteen of its unit had gone by, making Ino feel foolish over her naivety. Shikamaru wasn't coming back today after all. It was common sense because the weather was too nasty for safe traveling. Besides, watching the door in wait didn't mean he was actually going to show up.  
  
The thunderstorm was moody and unpredictable. It awed her with the might of its torrential shower. Ino had a hard time believing that the quiet calm before the storm, and the majestic chaos of thunder, lightening, and squall of flood-like waters, were all parts of the same rainstorm. Once again, she was forced to draw similarities between the behavior of the storm and Shikamaru. The indolent, laid-back and lurker of a person was the same Shikamaru who volunteered to stop enemy Jounins during the Chuunin Exam. Unbelievably, it was this Shikamaru who was the squad leader that led a team to bring the Sasuke who had gone astray, back home to Konoha. Even though Shikamaru preferred the days of warm sunshine when the clouds were like white puffs in the blue sky, Ino had already decided that his counterpart in nature weren't the fluffy clouds carried by the serene breeze of spring days. It was the murky thunderclouds of autumn.  
  
With a sigh of boredom, Ino slid the lone Cosmos on the counter into a vase of crimson roses. It was the least she could do after she unconsciously mutilated the poor flower while watching the door for Shikamaru. Sighing yet again, she rested her elbows on the counter and plopped her head into her hands unhappily. Eyes floating back to the door, Ino was irritated with the way she was wasting her life. She never did understand Shikamaru's contentment with monotony.  
  
Unexpectedly, the knob turned and the door started to swing open. From the slight opening of the door, a crack that was only about an inch or two, the wind whistled loudly as it blew into the room—carrying with it, a large amount of rain that immediately left a puddle on the floor.  
  
Ino lifted her head from her hands in surprise as her eyes widened. "Shika-....."  
  
A sudden gust of forceful wind caused the door to abruptly fling open as the rain soaked doorknob slipped from the man's hand. Ino shut her eyes when the cold blast crashed into her and left speckles of wet droplets on her skin. "TOU-CHAN!" She cried out angrily. "Close the door or you can wipe the floor!"  
  
"Gomen gomen" Came the baritone voice of Inoshi as he trudged tiredly in, before pushing the door against the current of the air to shut it. "The door got away from me." He said to her with a grin.  
  
Ino hopped off her chair and rushed to her father. Circling him, she inspected his appearance and exhaled at his pitiful state. Completely drenched with his hair clinging flatly to his head, he trembled faintly as water flowed off him and gathered into a pool around his feet.  
  
Placing a heavy hand on her shoulder, Inoshi bent down to give his daughter a kiss on her forehead. She winced when his cold lips came in contact and sapped the warmth from her skin. His hand on her shoulder left an uncomfortable wet stain in her shirt.  
  
"You're watching the store?" He asked. "Why don't you go do something else? Enjoy the rest of the day because no one is going to come today. Not with this weather."  
  
"That's what I told Kaa-chan!" Ino was quick to complain. "But she still made me sit here." She extended her lower lip in a pout. Instead of extracting pity from her father like she expected, all he did was chuckle and give her head a few pats.  
  
"I knew it." She grumbled. "You and mom are of the same side."  
  
"Now now, don't say it like that." He said with mirth in his voice. "I'm on your side too!"  
  
"Yea right..." She muttered before deciding to ask what was really on her mind. "Tou-chan?" She said with curiosity in her voice as she looked up at him. "What was the meeting about? Was it really so important that Tsunade- sama had to summon you during a thunderstorm?"  
  
The relaxed demeanor of her father immediately changed into an unknown mood. Instead of replying, he chose to pull his sopping shoes off his feet. It seemed like he was unsure about something. Finally, after removing his shoes, he turned his attention back to her. "It's not something a Genin needs to be concerned about." He told her seriously.  
  
The drastic change in her dad worried Ino. The way he seemed to be avoiding her eyes was alarmingly suspicious and it bothered her immensely. Concerned, she grasped one of his large hands with both of her smaller ones. "Tou-chan....is...is something wrong? Are you going away?"  
  
"No no of course not!" He quickly said.  
  
"But....." Her voice trailed off. "The moment I asked you about the meeting.....you started to act weird..."  
  
Inoshi looked down at the daughter he loved so much, and it was because of his protective love that he wasn't sure what he should do. Eyebrows knitting together with uncertainty, he looked into Ino's anxious eyes that reflected his own blue ones. Should he tell her? It wouldn't change anything if he did. All it would do is make her sick with worry. But as much as he didn't want to tell her, Inoshi knew she had a right to know. She wasn't a child anymore.  
  
"Have a seat, Ino." He whispered softly with a guiding hand on her back that urged her to go to a chair.  
  
Obediently, she allowed her father to usher her into the wooden seat. Quietly sitting down, she looked up at him and waited for him to talk. From his behavior, Ino knew that whatever he planned to tell her was going to affect her enormously.  
  
Inoshi lowered his towering height by getting down into a crouch then dropping to his knees. He chose that position so he could have level eye contact with his fourteen-year-old daughter when he delivered the news. With one of his hands that was rough with age, he enveloped Ino's slender hands that were folded on her lap.  
  
"Do you still remember the purpose of the mission that Shikamaru left on?" He asked in a light tone.  
  
"Of course I do!" Ino was offended that her father even had to ask. "He was supposed to be a spy in another village! Although what village I don't know......"  
  
Inoshi's shoulders raised then lowered with a deep sigh. "Anbu just informed us that the village he was sent to, Kurayamigakure no Sato, had disappeared without a trace. The entire village has just upped and left and we have no idea where they went. When Anbu searched what's left of the village, they found no sign of Shikamaru or the two Jounins he was with."  
  
Ino didn't even feel her jaw falling slack. Staring wide-eyed, even her father's gentle shaking couldn't rid her of the glazed look in her eyes. The village Shikamaru was sent to spy on had disappeared and him with it. Either his status as a spy was found out and that Kurayamigakure village had him executed then escaped, or there was a greater enemy who was the puppeteer it all. Whatever the cause of the disappearance, Shikamaru's chances for survival was slim to none.  
  
_ Shikamaru.....is...gone.....  
  
Disappeared with an enemy village....  
  
No trace of him was found...  
  
Completely lost...... No contact from him...._  
  
"He's dead....gone.... no longer in this world...." Ino didn't realize she was whispering incoherently as the sudden appearance of a growing mass of darkness overtook her.  
  
##########  
  
There was the sound of soft knocking on her door. Wondering who would be knocking on her bedroom door at this time of the night, Ino slid out of bed. She tried to find her slippers by using her bare feet to feel around the cool wooden floor but in the darkness, the slippers eluded her.  
  
The knocking started again, more urgent this time, as if the person who waited at the other side of the door was getting impatient.  
  
"Alright I'm coming! Jeeze..." Ino complained to herself. "Just come in already, mom or dad!"  
  
"It's me. Let me in."  
  
"Wha.....?" Her eyebrows raised in recognition of the voice. Hurriedly, almost tripping over herself, Ino threw her entire body forward as she ran to the door. Snatching the doorknob, she twisted it then flung the door open happily. She was about to dash forward for an embrace when the sight revealed to her caused her to fall backwards in fear.  
  
Shoulders slumped with exhaustion that seemed to reach his soul, Shikamaru stood there and stared at her with dull, faded eyes. His face was framed by strands of hair that hung messily from his badly tied ponytail. The tattered remains of his ragged clothes barely covered his skin that had an unearthly tinge of gray. And there he stood, drooping with gravity, as the rotting wounds on his body filled the air with the smell of infected sores.  
  
Tears sprung to Ino's sapphire eyes as she cowered away but Shikamaru didn't seem to notice, nor did he move.  
  
"Y-You're..." She tried to state the obvious.  
  
"Yes. I'm dead." His blue lips moved stiffly to finish her thought for her.  
  
"Bu-but how?!"  
  
"A picture, Ino. A picture." He said in a serious voice with a tone that was infinitely bitter.  
  
"I don't understand!" She cried out. Already, the tears were trickling from her eyes. Her shoulders bobbed as she sobbed quietly, and her hands were clinging to the front of her nightgown with with a sense of extreme desperation.  
  
Shikamaru's head, which was hanging low with fatigue, raised itself so he could give her a heartbroken look. "I brought a picture of us—you, me, and Chouji. The barbeque place was in the background. They found the picture because I was stupid enough, sentimental enough, caring enough to bring a memory of happier times with me. And they killed me."  
  
Ino stifled the sudden sob that came from the tightness below her lungs by pressing her hands firmly over her face. The gesture may have quieted the sounds of her gasping breath but it did nothing to stop the flow of tears. "I'm sorry...." She managed to whimper in the middle of her weeping. "I'm sorry..." She continued to apologize even though she didn't know what she did wrong.  
  
"Find my body, Ino. Find my body and give me a proper burial in Konoha or my soul won't find peace." He pleaded with her in a firm voice.  
  
"I will!" Ino promised loudly as she removed her hands from her face. She did so just in time to see Shikamaru fading away into the shadows of the moonlight. "No! Shika don't leave! Don't leave yet!" She cried out urgently. Not yet ready to say 'goodbye' to Shikamaru for good, her desperation helped overcome her paralyzing fear. Rigidly, her legs unsteadily carried her to the faint image that was the ghost of her friend. Ino reached out and grabbed him firmly and was surprised by the solidness of his arm. "Don't leave yet Shikamaru! You didn't tell me where your body is!"  
  
"Find my body.....Find my body, Ino.....Find my body....Ino......Ino..."  
  
Her body started to shake with an unseen force. Frightened out of her mind, Ino shut her eyes and tried to free herself from the invisible hands. "LET GO!!" She screamed angrily, hoping that the vehemence of her voice would cause the assailant to back off.  
  
"Ino! Ino! Ino-chan, wake up!"  
  
She cautiously relaxed her eyelids that were squeezed tightly shut, then gradually opened her eyes. A blinding white light hurt her with its prickling strength, before it faded to a manageable brightness that was the golden sunlight flooding in from her windows. Just outside, in the trees around her house, birds warbled cheerfully the songs of their heritage.  
  
The worried face of her father loomed over her bed as he stared down at her. Sliding his strong arms underneath her body, he easily pulled her up and against his chest in a firm hug. "Don't worry honey, it was just a dream." He told her soothingly.  
  
Ino's pale complexion went pink with embarrassment. She was fourteen and did NOT need to go running to her father whenever she had a nightmare. "I'm fine!" She protested and tried to wriggle away from him but he was too strong for her. "Tou-chan, leggo!" She whined as she struggled some more in futility as her father crushed her even more against his broad chest.  
  
"Are you ok? Your mother told me to wake you for breakfast so I came, and imagine my surprise when I found you fighting with your bedsheets." He told her with a hint of humor even though he was visibly troubled.  
  
"Tou-chan!" She accented what she said with a stern glare. "I'm not a kid anymore! You can't just barge into my room without asking!"  
  
Inoshi feigned a comical look of hurt and tried to give her puppy-dog-eyes. "But I'm your father!" He whined annoyingly, as if it justified his intrusion into the room of a blossoming young girl.  
  
"Mouuuu...just go away so I can get dressed!" She yelled in irritation.  
  
"Do it fast and hurry up with breakfast." Inoshi switched to his serious voice suddenly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Hokage-sama wants to see you."  
  
##########  
  
Ino meekly followed her father into the room filled with intimidating, scar- covered men. Their large bodies completely shielded from her view, the Hokage who was sitting behind a wide oak desk.  
  
"Get out of her way!" A loud female voice broke through the soft chattering of the Jounins. She sounded authoritative, like someone used to having people obey her will. There was no doubt that she had the physical strength to back up her tone.  
  
Like toy soldiers falling to their sides, the group parted into two halves as the men shuffled to the polar ends of the room, revealing the large Chinese character of 'fire' written in red ink in front of the dark-brown desk. Behind that desk, sat a deceptively young looking blond who was staring straight at Ino with her clear, golden eyes. Without warning, the woman's peach-colored lips curved up into a friendly smile, catching Ino completely off guard with her beauty.  
  
"So....You're Ino-chan?" She asked with the smile still dancing on her lips.  
  
Ino blushed and wished silently that she would grow up to be a woman like Tsunade. "Yes, Hokage-sama." She replied. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Inoshi's daughter."  
  
"Not bad, Inoshi! Who knew a brat like you could make such a beautiful daughter!" Tsunade joked boisterously.  
  
Inoshi let out polite chuckle. "You're too kind, Hokage-sama."  
  
The rest of the ninjas in the room rolled their eyes at the bantering.  
  
"Isn't it about time we get back to the real topic, Hokage-sama?" An impatient man suggested.  
  
"Maa maa, maybe you need this book more than me." Kakashi made his presence known by handing his Icha Icha Paradise to that ninja.  
  
From the back of the room, another deep voice spoke up. "Kakashi, I can't believe you would actually read that dirty book in front of the Hokage."  
  
"Asuma-sensei?" Ino said incredulously. She had forgotten that her laid- back teacher that puffed like a chimney was actually a Jounin. Now she understood why the room smelled of smoke.  
  
"At least I'm not trying to give Hokage-sama cancer." Kakashi retorted dryly.  
  
It was then, that another man decided to cry out in an overly dramatic voice. "Oh Kakashi! Your modern and perverted way irritates me! No wonder you are my eternal rival!"  
  
Ino looked around for the telltale green, which she spotted among the dark colored clothing. She hadn't realized that Gai-sensei was also present at this meeting.  
  
The men in the room were smirking in amusement when they were pushed aside by a pair of feminine hands as the slim body of Kurenai-sensei squeezed forward. Her blood-red eyes looked around the room, making eye contact with anyone that dared to meet her displeased glare. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, we shouldn't be making small talk when there's a Genin in need of rescue."  
  
Upon hearing those words, Ino stepped closer to the female Jounin with wavy long hair. She looked up at the taller woman with hopeful joy sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"Is there news of Shikamaru?" Ino asked enthusiastically. She was barely able to contain herself when she realized he might still be alive.  
  
Tsunade's hands folded over each other and she propped her arms up by her elbows. Her earlier humor fled as if it was chased away by the pensive mood that suddenly made the room heavy. Leaning her face closer to her folded hands, Tsunade's light amber eyes narrowed in concentrated thought. The ninjas within the room stayed respectfully silent as they waited to see how the Hokage would broach the subject.  
  
After the initial pause, Tsunade opened her mouth and started to state the facts. "Anbu brought back something interesting. I suspect it's some sort of code but no one has been able to crack it thus far. Shikato has already confirmed that it's in Shikamaru's handwriting."  
  
Ino looked in puzzlement to her father, then to Asuma-sensei. That was when she noticed Nara Shikato, Shikamaru's father, was leaning against the wall to the right. He seemed to be in a sullen mood, which was understandable. It was his son that went mysteriously missing after two years of his mission, along with the enemies that he was supposed to keep an eye on. Because Shikato had been quiet the entire time, in addition to the drab inconspicuousness of his outfit, she had failed to detect him until now.  
  
"Um....." Ino felt reluctant and didn't know how to begin her question. "What's the purpose of summoning me?" She asked timidly.  
  
Tsunade snorted lightly through her nose and gave Ino a cocky grin. "Why......I want you to crack the code of course!" She declared as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"WHAT?! Me?! B-but....if you guys can't figure out the code...and Shikamaru is a genius...what makes you think _I_ can understand his message?"  
  
"Why, because I want to take a chance with you! I never _could_ resist a good gamble." Tsunade laughed raucously after saying that.  
  
The subservient Shizune who worked as Tsunade's assistant, flashed Ino an apologetic look as she handed to her, a tattered piece of paper. "Anbu found this in the house that Shikamaru lived in. We believe these are directions." She informed the young girl.  
  
As if he was tired of waiting in the background, Shikato pushed himself away from the wall and sauntered forward. "Or maybe my son is just a horrible poet." He said, trying to put up a brave front of indifference.  
  
Cautiously, Ino was careful to be gentle with her fingers as she took the precious paper from Shizune. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she ignored her apprehension and looked down at the paper.  
  
"................................."  
  
Shikato gave Ino a weak smile and patted her on the back. "That's ok Ino, I couldn't figure it out either. I don't blame you at all for not getting it. It's my son's fault for making it too obscure."  
  
Ino quickly shook her head at him, her eyes still glued to the paper. "I know what this means."  
  
The whole room immediately became energized as the talking amongst the Jounins started up again. Asuma took a deep drag from his cigarette and smiled a closed-lipped smile at Ino. He had faith in her and time proved his faith to be well placed. Meanwhile, the blond hair belonging to Inoshi waved in the air as he nodded vigorously with a proud look.  
  
The room was buzzing with the low conversations of the ninjas as various speculations about the 'poem' were tossed around. Ino ignored it all because she was preoccupied with something substantially more important. Because she was still staring down at the paper Shikamaru left behind, she didn't see the look of hope filling Shikato's tired black eyes.__

_Homeless, the cloud is carried away helplessly._

_To where, the wind decides for it._

_Should the currents carry the cloud too high, no shadow shall be cast onto the ground. _

_It is when the cloud floats low that its image should be reflected on the earth._

_They say a rolling stone gathers no moss, but I will not be buried in the sands of time. _

_ Come with me, my companions, for our numbers will multiply and we shall cover the sky. _

_When we, the clouds, amass, the energy of Mother Nature is on our side._

_Thunder and lightening, rain and hail, our fury shall be unleashed upon the green land._

_But until then, I will only float in the heavens, a single cloud and benign._

A strangled cough escaped from Ino before it turned into an uncontrollable giggling. Between the pauses of her convulsive laughing, she wiped tears of amusement from her eyes and beamed at her father. Like everyone else standing in the room, his expression was that of utter confusion as he gaped at her like a goldfish.  
  
"M-man! I had no idea he sucked so much at writing!" Ino snickered in delight. "Tou-chan, w-where...what direction has the wind been blowing right before the village disappeared?" She gasped out after the fit of chortling.  
  
"Uh.......west?"  
  
"And where was Kurayamigakure no Sato located?"  
  
Hesitantly, Shikato reached his arm out to a large map hanging on the wall and pointed out a spot with the tip of his kunai.  
  
Ino raised herself to her full height and flashed a cheerfully toothy grin. "Shikamaru is at the southwestern boarder of Niwagakure no Sato."

* * *

1. Tou-chan: Affectionate way of saying "dad"

2. Kaa-chan: affectionate way of saying "mom"

3.Kurayamigakure no Sato: Hidden village of darkness. Yes I made up that village and it sounds totally stupid.  
  
Man I'm so tired. I know I shouldn't post this because isn't it taboo to post stuff without proof-reading it first? But I just really really wanna update something! I guess I'll edit glaring mistakes later. I had actually wanted to end this chapter at a different part but I'm too tired to type more.  
  
To Johnson: T-T mannnn...your compliment was soo nice!!! If you're still checking for the update of this fic "everyday", I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you cuz I will be so sad if it does. Please continue to read my ficcies! SHIKAINO FOREVER!  
  
To Gooberific: I'm so glad SOMEONE noticed the first chapter of this fic was edited and lengthened! Whew, at least someone read the revised version! Thanks for checking out this fic!  
  
As for Gambare Shikamaru, I'll have you people know I've already written two versions of the lemon in my head. Yes.....In my head LOL And now I'm sure all the ideas have fled me. If only I could write telepathically! Then I can nap and write at the same time and everybody will be happy!  
  
Tasuki: #frowns# I was wondering why you were blushing randomly and giggling freakishly. (and here I thought she was checkin me out)  
  
Ehh? Genchan....moshikashite....Yakimochi kai?! XD #RED# I will try my best to summon the courage to write about something I have no experience in! #salutes#

p.s.

the crappy ass formatting changes my fics into is REALLY REALLY starting to piss me off.


End file.
